Love Is Stronger Than Fame
by Breezykinz
Summary: When Lily meets the boy next door she slowly starts to fall for him. Eventually they get closer. Then one day while talking to her cousin Ken, who is a pretty famous Youtuber, learns a little something about her love interest that he neglected to tell her. Will this harm their relationship? Well you're just going to have to read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1 The Boy Next Door

Hello Lovlies. I've been writing fanfiction for a quite a few years now, and just the other day I decided I wanted to write one about my favorite YouTuber of all time. So here I am with my first ever Cry fic and I hope you all will like it. Leave a comment if you enjoy cause any comment is much appreciated. They tend to help me write faster, so commenting helps the updates come faster. So anyhow, lets get this story started.

**Love is Stronger Than Fame**

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the floor of my room staring at the couple of boxes I had spread out in front of me. Each one contained several games that made up my precious video game collection. As I sat there looking between them all I was quickly becoming frustrated.

"Ken…" I whined into the hot pink headset that ea perched atop my head.

"Yes Lil?" He asked

"What should my next project be?" I asked

"Depends on what kind of game your in the mood to play." He said.

"That's just it though, I haven't got a clue as to what I want to play." I told him in defeat.

This situation was a norm for me. As soon as I was finished with one game I couldn't seem to be able to decide what to start next. So I ended up right as I am now, sitting on my floor with my collection laid out in front of me while whining to my cousin on Skype.

"I don't know either." He told me, "I'm kinda in the same boat."

"Oh first world gamer problems." I said giggling.

"Maybe we should take a break." He suggested.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." I said, "I am hungry and I unfortunately don't have much food around here."

"I think it's about time we both venture out into that place called the outside." He said

"Man I hate that game." I told him, "The game play sucks."

"Yea and so do the characters." He said

"Don't forget the horrible graphics." I added

"Oh gamer humor." He said laughing

"It's the best kind of humor." I said laughing as well.

"That it is." He said in agreement.

"So, call me later?" I asked

"Well of course." He replied, "Maybe by then we'll know what to play.

"Alrighty, Kenny, talk to you later." I said

"Yep, later Lily." He said

I heard the familiar sound of the Skype call ending as I slowly rose up from my place on the floor. I quickly realized just how hungry I really was, so I quickly headed over to my computer desk to grab my purse and sunglasses before heading out of my apartment. As I made my way down the hallway I was fishing around in my purse trying to find my Ipod.

"Ey Pinky, lose your Ipod again?" A voice said causing my head to snap up.

Standing in front of me was a boy, he was a cutie with his messy brown hair and green eyes. I really didn't know him all that well, the only thing I did know about him was that he lived in the apartment next to mine. However, we do have little conversations like this in this very hallway every time I decide to venture out of my domain.

"You okay?" He asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "Just a bit confused is all."

"About?" He asked

"Why you call me Pinky every time you see me." I said.

"Well, one because you never told me your name." He said, "And two because pink is your favorite color."  
"How'd you know that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well considering you wear a lot of it I kind of assumed it was." He said chuckling, "Not to mention your headset you're always wearing."

"Very observant." I told him.

"Not really." He admitted, "Just a simple guess."

"Well you sir, have guess right." I said smiling.

"So, where you headed off to if you don't mind me asking."

"To grab a bite to eat." I told him, "Probably going to head for the mall actually."

"I see." He said, "Mind if I accompany you? I'm actually headed there myself."

"I don't mind." I told him, silently happy inside; " Would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Same here." He said, "Shall we?"

We headed off down the hallway in silence. Neither of us spoke the whole elevator ride from the forth floor to the ground floor. It wasn't until we finally walked out into the warm Florida sun that I finally spoke.

"The names Lily by the way." I told him smiling

"That's a pretty name." He said while returning my smile with one of his own.

"It's short for Lillian." I told him while cringing, "But only my parents call me that."

"That's how it usually goes." He replied, "Anyways, I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Ryan."

"Well Hello Ryan, I'm pleased to meet you as well." I replied.

"So, not trying to be rude or anything, but what's the deal with the headset?" He asked

"They're my most prized possession." I said while caressing them. I had since slid them off my head and now had them around my neck, "My parents bought them for me as a graduation present, they're my first pair of cordless ones."

"They seem pretty badass." He said

"They are actually." I told him, "Sound is great and the mic is clear as day."

"Nice, maybe I should get myself a pair." He told me, "Do they have a good range to them?"

"Well I can stand in my kitchen and still be able to Skype from my computer in my room." I told him

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to get me a pair then." He said as we finally made it to the mall, "So you want to grab some food first?" He asked

"Actually I want to head over to GameStop first." I told him

"You're a gamer?" He asked

"Are you surprised?" I asked smiling.

"Honestly, kinda." He admitted, "Hoped I'm not offending."

"Naw, you're okay." I told him laughing, "I'm used to it actually, I got it a lot in high school days; was a lot of 'you're a girl' or 'you're to pretty' kind of excuses. Which I don't see why girls, even pretty ones, can't be gamers."

"I've gathered throughout the years that the prettier the girl the worse they are at video games." He said, "But I have met a few that are pretty good."

"I'm one of the few." I said smiling, "Been gaming most of my life."

We walked into GameStop and I headed over to the PC games to browse through to see if there was anything that needed to be added to my collection.

"So you're a PC gamer?" He asked

"Mainly." I told him, "I also have a 260, PS3, and Wii."

"Quite the collection you got there by the sounds of it." He said

"Oh that's just the more recent ones." I told him, "I have just about every game system ever made. I sort of collect them."

"So you even have an original Nintendo?" He asked

"Oh yea, was my first game system." I told him, "Hell my Dad even gave me his old Atari from when he was a kid."

"Whoa, does it still work?" He asked

"Hell yea it does." I told him

"That's awesome." He said

"I'll have to show you my collection some time." I told him, "That and my video game collection."

"Sounds good to me." He said smiling, "Oh sweet!"

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned to watch as he pulled a game off of the shelf, "Bioshock Infinite, it's a pretty good game."

"You've played it?" He asked

"I own it." I said turning back to the games, "Ah, here's one I need to add to the collection."

"The Walking Dead ey?" He asked, "Now that's one I own."

"Was it any good?" I asked him.

"Lets just say I'm going to recommend you walk out of here with that." He said smirking.

"Well then, I guess we both found what we came here for." I said

"Definitely." He replied.

"Alright then, lets pay for these and then head to the food court." I said.

Once our games were paid for we headed off towards to food court.

"I think I'm craving pizza." I said

"I was just thinking the same thing." He said, "So lets get some pizza, my treat."

"Awe, you sure?" I asked

"Of course, I'd be delighted to." He said smiling.

After getting our pizza we found ourselves a table and sat down. We spent our time eating and chatting. We talked about the types of games we've played. We even talk about ourselves. It was nice to be actually talking face to face with someone for once. We got so caught up in each other time just seemed to fly by. It wasn't until my phone vibrated in my pocket that I realized what time it was. Pulling out my phone I found that I had a text from Ken asking me where I was.

"Oh crap!" I said

"What?" Ryan asked

"I completely forgot about Ken!" I said

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" He asked

"Naw." I said laughing, "Ken is my cousin and best friend, we play together most of the time."

"Ah I see." He said, "I guess it is getting late and the mall will be closing soon.

With that we both stood up and took care of our trash before heading on our way. The walk back to our apartment building took no time considering the fact that we had continued on our conversation. Before I knew it we were standing outside my apartment.

"Thanks for the great day Ryan, I sure had a wonderful time." I told him

"Me too, thanks as well." He said smiling.

"We should do it again sometime." I suggested

"Definitely." He said

"I got an idea." I said reaching into my purse and pulling out a pen and a sticky note pad. On it I jotted down my Skype name and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked

"It's my Skype name." I told him, "So we can game together sometime."

"Sweet." He said with a smile.

"Well I better not keep Ken waiting much longer." I told him, "Thanks again."

"Your welcome." He said.

With that we said our good byes and I headed into my apartment. Once the door was close and locked I headed straight towards my bedroom to call Ken. Once in front of my computer I hit call and put my headset back on my head. As soon as they were in place he answered.

"Where have you been little lady?! I was starting to worry." He said

"I was at the mall." I told him as I walked over to my dresser and sat my purse down.

"For four hours?" He asked

"It was that long?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He said, "I was starting to think you got abducted or something."

I burst out laughing at his panic stricken voice, "Geeze Ken, I think you're allowing all those horror game to go to your head."

"Well sorry for being genuinely worried about my cousin." He said

"Hey now I'm only picking." I said, "Besides if you must know I met someone."

"Oh really now?" He asked

"Yep." I said

"Male or female?" He asked

"Does it matter?" I replied

"Maybe." He said

"Well..." I said

"Come on Lil, we're best friends and we tell each other everything." He whined

"His name is Ryan." I told him, "He lives in the apartment next to mine."

"Wouldn't happen to be that guy you would run into in the hall that calls you Pinky, would it?" He asked

"Yeah actually." I said, "We have quite a lot in common."

"Oh! Sounds like Lil found her soulmate." Ken picked

"Hey now, don't be jumping to conclusions now." I told him.

Suddenly I was startled by the sound of a friend request causing me to get up from my seat on the couch and walked to my computer.

"Wow that was fast." I said staring at the screen.

"Huh?" Ken asked

"I gave him my Skype name and he just added me." I told him

"He's definitely into you." Ken said

"Or just did it before he could forget." I said

"Will you stop being so negative." Ken said

"Lets just end this conversation and play some games." I said clicking out of Skype and ignoring the friend request for now.

Ken and I ended up playing some Portal 2 co-op custom maps until late in the night. It ended when Ken decided he was going to bed. I then sat there staring at the friend request, finally I decided to accept it. Just as I was about to get up from the computer the familiar sound of a Skype call toned through my headset. My head snapped to my screen causing my eyes to widen in surprise. I then all to eagerly hit answer surprising myself.

"Hello." I said smiling

"Well I'm surprised to see that you're still awake." He said

"I'm always up late." I told him.

"Same here." He said

"Yeah, just got done playing Portal 2 with Ken." I told him

"That games fun." He said

"Challenging to sometimes." I said getting up and heading over to lay on my bed, "So what are you up to?"

"Oh sitting here about to play some Amnesia." He said, "How about you?"

"Laying in bed trying to decide what I want to play." I said

"Why don't you play The Walking Dead?" He asked

"Actually I don't really feel like playing much of anything at the moment." I said

Suddenly Ryan screaming startled me, which just about gave me a heart attack. Upon his scream something occurred to me. "Geeze Ry, give me a heart attack why don't you." I said not taking my eyes off the wall beside me.

"Sorry I died." He said laughing back, "I think I'm done. I guess I'll just bring my laptop over and lay down as well."

We both lay there talking for a while; all the while I never took my eyes off the wall. Finally I decided that my curiosity was too much. Slowly I lifted my arm and balled my hand into a fist. I then reached over to the wall and froze for a second as I collected myself before softly knocking on the wall. We sat there in silence for a second before I heard a small knock in return causing me to giggle.

"No shit." He said

"Hmm?" I asked

"You bed is right beside mine." He said chuckling, "Well except for the wall between us."

"Weird." I said yawning

"Tired?" He asked

"A little." I said sleepily.

"How's about we head to bed?" He asked

"Sounds good to me." I told him

"Alright, talk to you later." He said

"Later." I replied.

I heard the sound of the Skype call ending before I slid off my headset and placed it on my side table. I climbed under my covers and slid over to my usual spot that was ironically right beside the wall. As I lay there the thought occurred to me that all this time he was always right there. I smirked and cuddled up as I felt lala land quickly approaching me. As I slowly fell into unconsciousness I swore I heard "Sweet dreams Lily" coming from my wall right before I was out.


	2. Chapter 2 Chinese and Video Games

**_Hello lovelies. Finally I'm sitting myself down to type this thing up. When it comes to actually typing up stories and posting them I hate it because my computer chair is extremely uncomfortable. Either need to invest in a new one or a keyboard for my tablet. Anyways, my goal is to at least post an update every other day. We'll see how it goes I guess, I definitely do not want to promise anything. Anyways, I'll shut up here soon so that you can get to the story. That's one thing you'll learn about me, I have a habit of rambling on. Haha anyways, leave a comment if you enjoy. Any comment is much appreciated._**

**_Also, at the end of the chapter I just want to add that the italicized text is text messages between them. And from this point on just plain italicized text will signal texts and bold italicized will be me :) Even though they will both be pretty obvious I just figured I'd add the input. _**

**Chapter 2: Chinese and Video Games**

I ended up sleeping until about noon before I finally decided I needed to get my lazy self out of bed. As I slipped out from under my covers I decided I needed a shower before doing anything else today. Once I was showered and dressed I walked over to my computer and found that I had a message from Ryan asking me to call him when I can, which made me smile. Ever since I awoke this morning he's been on my mind. The time we spent together yesterday was great. We definitely hit it off quite well, and honestly deep down I was hoping that we'd be spending a lot more time together.

Turning my attention back to Skype, I saw that he was on so I went and grabbed my headset off my side table before placing them upon my head. After which I walked back over to my computer and hit the call button before turning to make my walk out of my room toward the kitchen. As I reached the kitchen the Skype sound stopped and it sounded as if he was fumbling with his headset.

"Hey Lily." I finally heard him say.  
"You good now?" I asked smirking.  
"Yeah sorry, I didn't have my headset on when you called." He said shyly.  
"Oh it's okay." I assured him.  
"So what's up?" He asked.  
"Well standing in my kitchen in search of food." I told him, "But I'm craving Chinese so I think I'm going to order some takeout.  
"No way." He said  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I was just looking for my Chinese takeout menu." He said, "But I can't seem to find it anywhere."  
"You're really starting to freak me out, how alike we are that is." I told him as I was walking over to the draw I keep my menus in, "Well good news I have mine."  
"Do you mind if I come over and use it?" He asked shyly.  
"Actually." I said quickly deciding on a plan, "How about you come over here for the day, we'll order some Chinese, and I'll show you my collection."  
"Sounds good to me." He said, "I'll be over in a bit."  
"Alright see you in a bit." I told him.

With that the Skype call was ended and then it really hit me, Ryan was coming over... I quickly headed to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I had my long red hair pulled into a ponytail and I had on a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. I figured this outfit was acceptable for lounging around the house in, besides what guy doesn't like a girl in yoga pants? I thought about doing my makeup but quickly decided against it. Just staying natural, natural is always best.

I smiled at my reflection before my eyes drifted to my glasses sitting on my computer desk. I wasn't blind without them, they just helped me read things further away. I walked over and picked them up and stood there contemplating when suddenly there was a knock at the door signaling he had arrived.

"Come in Ry!" I yelled from my bedroom before throwing my glasses on, I mean they did make me look cute.  
"Lily?" He asked.  
"I'm here." I said walking out of my room and into the living room to find him standing by the doorway looking nervous.  
"You okay Ry?" I asked, "You look as if your playing a game of Amnesia and the music has changed signaling that a grunts about to show up."  
"Oh nothing, I'm fine." He said  
"Dude Ry, chill." I assured him, "Sit down, make yourself at home, and stop being so nervous."

With that I walked off into the kitchen and grabbed the menu off the counter before heading back into the living room. He had sat down on the couch and definitely looked much more relaxed now. I walked over to him and flashed him a smile before handing him the menu.

"Order what you'd like, it's my treat this time." I told him

He looked through the menu for a couple minutes before handing it back while telling me what he want. Smiling, I turned around and headed back into the kitchen and putting the menu back in the drawer. I then pulled out my phone and called in our order, after which I headed back into the living room and sat down beside him.

"So you look more relaxed now." I teased.  
"Yeah I'm better now." He said  
"Alright, good." I told him, "So how's about we move this party to the bedroom?"  
"What?!" He asked in a bit of panic.  
"Ry, seriously chill." I told him chuckling, "That's where my collection is stored, now come on."

We both stood and I lead him down the small hallway into my room, "Do mind my room, it's a tad bit messy." I told him.  
"If you think this messy, you should see mine." He said smiling.

I just smiled and headed over to my closet and opened it revealing my years of collecting.

"Wow, you got quite a few boxes there." He said

It was a decently sized walk in closet that was filled with boxes each baring a label describing its contents.

"Yep." I told Him, "Welcome to my collection."

We spent the day going through the boxes, only taking a break to eat our Chinese once it arrived. Ry couldn't believe how many games systems I had, let alone how many games collected as well. He literally was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store. I was quite enjoying having him here; I never realized how great having actual human interaction was. It was definitely a nice change from sitting on the computer all the time.

"You know Lily, we're going to have to have a retro gaming day sometime. He said pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Definitely." I said smiling.  
"Can't believe you have a Sega Genesis." He said as he dug through my Sega games, "It's been forever since I've seen one."  
"I still remember the day I got it." I told him, "Just as I do every other system I have."  
"All this is awesome." He told me.  
"It's all very dear to me." I told him, "My Dad tells me I'm probably sitting on a goldmine here."  
"Definitely." He agreed, "I've seen a lot of these games you got here go for quite a lot."  
"That's what my Dad said." I told him smiling.  
"It's also pretty impressive that they all still have their original packaging." He told me, "Hell even your systems still have their original boxes."  
"I've taken good care of them." I said.  
"I see that." He said, "You're also extremely organized."  
"I'm a very organized person." I told him.  
"I'm not." He admitted, "I'll be honest, I'm a bit of a messy person."  
"That's okay I'll love you despite your imperfections." I blurted out causing me to panic. I couldn't believe I had just said that, "Cause I feel as if we're going to be great friends Ry."  
"Thanks, you too Lily." He said  
"Thanks Ry, and your welcome." I told him while letting out a mental sigh of relief, good save Lily.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of his phone. I watched as he pulled it out of his pocket to check it.

"Shit!" He said, "Sorry Lily but I got to go."  
"Oh, it's okay. No worries." I told him.  
"It was fun getting to see your collection." He said smiling.  
"And yet, you didn't even get through all of it." I told him laughing.  
"Well there's always next time." He told me, "Also here."

He handed me a piece of paper that he has pulled out of his pocket. I unfolded it to find a number written in pretty handwriting. I looked from the piece of paper to him in confusion.

"It's my number." He told me, "Feel free to text me sometime."

I nodded before in response, after which we both stood up and walked out into the living room where we said our good byes and then he was gone. Once I was alone I plopped myself down on the couch and relaxed. I still couldn't believe I told Ry I loved him. It definitely wasn't like me. These feelings I've been having inside were all so new to me. So far in my life I've never had much interest in dating or even much thought about it. Yet within these past two days, just being around him it felt like a gravitational pull was pulling me towards him, and quite frankly it kind of scared me.

Sighing in frustration I reached over and pick up my headset off the coffee table. I switched it on before putting in back on my head. I had turned it off earlier so that we wouldn't be bothered by Skype, which come to think of it Ken must be worried sick about me considering he hasn't heard from me all day. I pushed myself up from the couch before heading into my room and over to my computer. I clicked on Skype to see that I had a couple missed calls from Ken. I chuckled at how much of a worrywart he could be before clicking the call button.

"Well hello stranger." Ken answered.  
"Hey Ken." I said.  
"You got perfect timing." He told me, "I just finished recording."  
"Ah, what's your latest YouTube project?" I asked.

My dearest cousin was pretty famous on YouTube for his gaming channel. He was known on there as CinnamonToastKen. Even though my cousin was big on YouTube I never watched his videos. Not that I didn't support him or anything. It was just the fact that most of time he does videos of games I've already, haven't, or am currently playing at the time. So to avoid spoilers or boredom, I just don't watch him.

"I started playing The Walking Dead." He told me.  
"Sweet, I just picked that game up yesterday." I said, "How is it?"  
"Pretty good so far." He told me, "Definitely a game you'll enjoy."  
"You think so?" I asked.  
"I know so." He said, "So where have you been all day?"  
"I had Ry over." I confessed, "We ate Chinese and I showed him my collection."  
"I see." He said.  
"He was quite impressed by it." I told him.  
"Who couldn't be?" He asked, "I mean it's been a while since I've been out there and saw it."  
"It's definitely grown quite a bit since then." I said.  
"I bet." He told me, "So Lil, tell me a bit about this guy."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"What's he like?" He asked.  
"Well, he's got a great personality as I've gathered so far." I told him, "And he's quite the gamer as well."  
"Do you like him?" He asked.  
"Dude!" I said, "I barely know him and besides we've only hung out twice."  
"Well obviously you like him enough to invite him into your domain." He said laughing.

I had to give him that. Ken knew me enough to know that not many people have been to my apartment. I wasn't shy or anything I was just very territorial. Have been ever since I was a little kid. Back when we were kids I had put Ken in a choke-hold because he had snuck into my room while I was in the kitchen, and when I came up he jumped out and scared me. I didn't even scream I just slapped him and then took him into a choke-hold. Never again did he go into my room without permission. Plus it didn't help any that I had younger siblings who tried to take my shit all the time.

"True." I told him  
"Besides, you let him see your collection." He told me.  
That was another thing Ken was right about, not many people have seen it. "Very true."  
"I really think you found the one Lily." Ken said.  
"I wouldn't get to far ahead Ken." I warned.  
" Why not, afraid I'll jinx it?" He asked.  
"Kinda." I confessed, "I just don't want to mess it up, even just a friendship is good enough for me."  
"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about it." He said, "Besides I got to get to bed anyways, I got work tomorrow."  
"Oh, alright." I said, "Night Ken."  
"Night." He said

After the Skype call ended I realized I didn't know what to do. I looked at Skype to see that Ry wasn't on so calling him was out. Then I realized that for the first time in a while, it was a Saturday night and I was actually bored. That's when I remembered that I had The Walking Dead. I figured now was as good a time as any to try it out. I ended up playing till about 6:30 am. The game was so damn addictive. Finally I needed to call it quits when I finished episode three. After saving I stood up from my chair and slid off my headset.

I then changed into my comfy shorts, which just so happened to be a pair of guy's basketball shorts. Then it hit me; Ry had given me his number. I over to my computer desk and picked up my phone and the paper before heading over and crawling into bed. Once I was comfy I went ahead and added his number into my before I sent him a text.

'_Hey Ry, it's Lily. Just thought I'd shoot you a text so that you had my number.'_

Once it was sent I turned to face the wall and sat my phone on the bed in front of me. I lay there wondering if he was even over there. I then realized how creepy that sounded and quickly shook the thought from my mind. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was already going on 7 am. I cuddled up under my covers and just as I was closing my eyes my phone vibrated beside me.

_'Isn't it past your bedtime ;)'  
'Nope, Moma said I could stay up as late as I wanted cause I've been a good girl =P'  
'Haha! You're cute. Anyways, what's up?'_

I lay there blinking in disbelief of the fact that he had just called me cute, but I quickly pulled myself together.

_'Laying here trying to recover from The Walking Feels, hehe.'  
'Oh, so you finally started it. How far are you?'  
'Just finished episode three. I'll tell you what though, I've never in my life played a game that caused so many emotions.'  
'Yeah it gets pretty intense.'  
'DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!'  
'SPOILER ALERT!'  
'I SWEAR RY, IF YOU EVEN LEAK A WORD!'  
'What are you going to do about it?'  
'Cry.'  
'Wait… What?' _He finally messaged back after what seemed like forever.  
_'You asked me what I was going to do, so I said cry.'  
'Oh duh!'  
'Ry, you sure you're not blonde?'  
'Hey now, that's not nice!'_

We ended up texting for quite some time. We talked about the first three episodes and I told him my thoughts of the game so far. We joked about how stupid we thought Duck was, and shared out love for Clementine. I texted him till I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. In my last text I told him that I was probably going to pass out so I'd talk to him tomorrow. I sat my phone down finally and curled up waiting for sleep to overcome me. Again just like the previous night I swear I heard, "Sweet dreams Lily." Only this time I swore, right as I was slipping away I heard "I love you." Right before the blackness took over.

_**Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Leave a review if you enjoyed and I'll see you next time with my next update. Byyyyeeeeee. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Date

**Finally an update! :) Thanks again for all the reviews and your patience. I got this chapter and the next one almost finished. I got myself on a writing spree. I'm quite happy with myself.**

**Also. I'll be posting another story, only it's a Smosh story. So if you'd like head on over and check it out and give it some love too!**

**Your all amazing my dear readers!**

**Without further a due I present to you the next chapter in this story!**

**And don't forget! Leave a comment if you enjoy and I'll see you again next chapter! byeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dinner Date **

Cry's POV

I stopped the recording on my latest lets play video before leaning back in my chair and yawning. I hadn't received much sleep last night considering I was up extremely late due to my weekly stream. That may be the only tough thing about my YouTube career that I've made for myself. I sat staring at my screen wondering if I should start editing now or later. I quickly decided that I didn't feel like editing, so I clicked on Skype to see if Lily was on.

I found that I was coming quite attached to Lily. I think it's because she knows me as Ryan and not Cry. As far as I've gathered she doesn't even know who Cry is, so that interests me even more. To be honest it's nice to have someone to know me as just me. Yet, it also scares me at the same time. For the past couple years I've kept Ryan away taking to Cry as my main persona. So it was different to meet someone after all these years and have they know me only by Ryan and not Cry.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and turned my attention towards Skype again. Looking through the few contacts that I did have. Like always her contact stuck out, and was excited to see that she was online. I clicked to call her and waited as it rang. It ended up ringing longer than usual and just as I was about to hang up she finally answered.

"Hey Ry, what's up?" She asked

"Hey Lily, nothing much." I told her, "How about you?"

"Finishing up packing." She said

"Packing?" I asked  
"Yeah." She said, "I'm leaving for my parents tomorrow, cause we'll be going on our annual vacation on Thursday and I usually get to their place a few days early so that I can spend some one on one time with my Dad."

"Oh I see." I said, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." She said causing my heart to sink.

"Wow, that soon huh?" I asked

"Yeah. It would have been nice to have had more of a warning." She told me, "But my parents like to make sudden decisions."

I was a tad but upset that she was leaving. I enjoyed spending time with Lily. Now that she was leaving I wouldn't be able to have that option. That's when I figured I should at least see if she wanted to hangout one more time before she left.

"Get Lil, when you're done do you maybe want to go grab some food together?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" She said, "I'm just about done, how about you come get me in about five minutes?" She asked

"Alright, see you soon."

With that I ended the Skype call and pulled off my headset. I sat there a second before sighing; I couldn't believe how upset I was upon hearing that she was leaving tomorrow. I was hoping that her vacation wouldn't keep her away for to long. I slowly pulled myself out of my chair and turned to look at myself in my full-length mirror. As I gazed at my reflection I frowned at the white porcelain Cry mask perched upon my face. I slowly raised my hand to into the clasp before pulling the mask off and setting it on my side table. I turned my gaze back to the mirror. It really bothered me to go out without my mask, but I knew I had to.

Lily knew me as Ryan and like I said it was nice to have someone know me as me. I enjoyed the fact that a girl like me for me and not just because I was a famous YouTuber. I still remember the day I had first ran into Lily in the hallway. It was the day she was moving in. I had left my apartment in a rush and carelessly forgot my mask, after then I was afraid I might run into her again so always made sure that I wasn't wearing it in the hallway.

I quickly pulled myself from my thoughts not wanting to be late on getting Lily. I looked at my reflection again and tried to tame my messy hair, but failed miserably. Shrugging it off I turned away from my mirror and made my way out of my apartment. Once outside Lily's door I hesitated a minute before knocking. As I waited I could feel my heart rate speed up due to my nervousness. I couldn't believe what one simple girl could do to me. I think that was yet another reason as to why I was so drawn to her. I was finally pulled from my thoughts to the door opening and her appearing as she walked out. After closing the door and making sure it was lock she turned towards me and smiled.

"Hello Ry." She said

"Hello Lil." I greeted

"So where we going?" She asked

"You pick." I told her, "It's my treat."

"I'm not quite sure at the moment but lets not just stand here." She said, "I'll figure it out as we walk."

We headed off down the hallway in silence; upon exiting the building is when I finally broke the silence.

"So, how long you going to be gone?" I asked

"Usually only go for a week." She said.

"Ah, I see." I told her, "What do you do for this vacation?"

"We go visit my aunt." I told him, "I'm excited to see my cousin Ken."

"Ah you cousin you game with?" I asked

"Yeah." She said, "He doesn't know we're coming so I'm looking forward to surprising him."

"Nice." I said

The rest of the walk she told me about her vacation times prior to this one. Told me about all the silly things her and Ken would get into together. I really enjoyed listening to her talk about herself. I was generally interested in learning about her. She ended up deciding on Taco Bell so we headed there. After we got there, go our food, and sat down we changed our conversation.

"So how about those Walking Feels?" She said

"Oh I know what you mean." I told her remembering back to my lets play, "That game surely brings out the emotions."

"Yea, and Clementine is just the cutest little thing." She said

"Definitely." I agreed, "I enjoyed her."

"I really enjoy the relationship her and Lee develop." She told me, "I'm just enjoying the game so much."  
"I did too." I told her, "I've actually considered playing it again but taking a different route."

"That the thing I like the most about it is that the game is tailored to your choices." She said

After we finished our food we decided to head back to Lily's place to do some retro gaming. I sat on her bed watching as she stood at her closet debating on what she wanted to play.

"You know I'm in the mood for some Donkey Kong Country." She said smiling

"Man I haven't played that since I was in elementary school." I told her giving her a smile of my own, "I'm down."

I watched as she pulled out a box labeled Super Nintendo before opening it and pulling out the box containing the system.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"Naw you just sit there and look beautiful." She said smiling, which caused me to smile back.

"How's this?" I asked as I posed for her with the duck face.

"Ew." She said crunching her face, "I said beautiful Ry, not slutty."

"Oh there's a difference?" I joked

"Huge difference there Ry." She said smiling.

With that she went back to her task at hand as I watched. I noticed as she concentrated that her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth a little, which I found rather cute. As I sat there so many features stood out to me. The way her hair curled in on one side and out on the other, and how blue her eyes shined. She had such beauty to her and the best thing about it was that it was all natural. That was the one thing I noticed first about her was that she hardly ever wore makeup.

"Earth to Ry!" She said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked a tab bit embarrassed.

"I said that I'm done, here." She said handing me a controller, "You can be Donkey Kong."

"Why don't you be first player?" I asked, "It is your system after all."

"I've always liked Diddy Kong over Donkey Kong for some reason." She said as she scooted to sit with her back against the bed.

"Makes sense." I said as I slipped down off the bed to sit beside her.

"Ready?" She asked me smiling.

"I was born ready." I said smiling back.

With that she turned the system on and before long we became immersed in the world of Donkey Kong Country. We ended up playing until Midnight. I was the first one to realize the time. We had gotten a pretty good length through the game by then.

"Wow it's Midnight already." I told her

"Really?" She asked causing me to nod in reply, "Wow time flies when you're gaming."

"Definitely." I told her, "Anyways, I should probably get going so that you can get some sleep."

"Yeah I got a bit of a drive ahead of me tomorrow." She said.

"How far is it to your parent's?" I asked her.

"Only about two hours but I'm leaving in the morning during my non-functional hours." She said

"Non-functional hours?" I asked confused

"Yeah anytime after I wake up before noon is my non-functional hours." She said smiling.

"Ah I see." I said as I stood up and stretched, "You know, not to sound creepy but I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"You're not being creepy, cause I'll miss you too." She said smiling, "I'll text you though and maybe we can do some gaming together while I'm there."

"That would be fun." I told her, "You know I'm down."

With that being said she stood up and we made our way out to the living room. As we were saying our good byes she surprised me by taking me into a hug, I did after a second squeeze back.

Once I was back in my own apartment I went to my bed and plopped down. I'm glad that I have tons of work to do for my channel to keep me busy for a while. I just hoped it would keep my mind off the fact that she wouldn't be next door. As I lay there I kept thinking about that hug. She was so warm and smelled amazing, she smelled like citrus. As I let my mind roam I quickly realized just how tired I was. I crawled into bed and stared at the wall knowing that she was laying just on the side of this wall. As I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness I looked back at the wall. "Sweet dreams Lily." I said and just as I was slipping under I swear I heard, "Sweet dreams Ryan"


	4. Chapter 4 CinnamonToastKen Everybody!

**Hello lovelies! Here I am with another update. Hope you all like it.**

**And thank you all for the amazing reviews. You all make me so happy and lift my mood. So thank you so much!**

**So I'll let you get to reading. Leave a comment if you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter. Byeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
CinnamonToastKen Everybody!**

**Lily's POV**

I stood outside Ken's apartment with a smile plastered on my face. I loved this part of the trip! Ever since Ken moved out of his Mom's I've always made it a surprise when I came. I'd show up at his apartment and just walk in. If he wasn't home I actually had a space key of my own just in case I did what I was doing now. I arrived here late last night so I didn't bother coming over last night. His Mom had informed me that he had a doctors appointment so he wouldn't be home at the moment so I figured now was the perfect time.

I walked up the door and slipped the key in before unlocking it. I walked in and placed my bag beside the couch before before making my way into his kitchen. That's when I found that he really didn't have anything in the area of snackage. I made a mental note to have Ken take me to get some later. I then made my way back into the living room and turned on the TV and channel surfed for awhile. That quickly became boring so I decided to be smart and text him.

_'Hey Ken, What's up?' _

__I sat my phone beside me on the couch and ended up finding Adventure Time to keep me entertained while I waited. Before long I heard my phone vibrate beside me.

_'Hey Lily, not much almost home from my doctors appointment. How about you?'_

I smiled slyly to myself before texting a reply.

_'I'm super bored! Want to play something when you get home?'_

I couldn't help but giggle. I can be so deceiving sometimes.

_'Sure, I'm just about there. I'll give you a Skype call when I get there.'_

Smiling deviously down at my phone I pulled my legs up to lay on the couch and waited for him to arrive. Finally I heard the key in the lock and the door open.

"About time you get home!" I said startling him, "I thought I was going to die of boredom!"  
"Lily!" Ken said causing me to jump up and run over to hug him.  
"Surprise!"I said giggling.  
"When did you get here?" He asked after we pulled away.  
"Last night." I told him.  
"How long you here till?" He asked.  
"Thursday." I told him  
"Sweet!" He said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"I already took the liberty of raiding your kitchen for snackage." I told him smiling, "We are in need of a Walmart run!"  
"Definitely." He said looking through his cupboards, "Lets go ahead and do that now."  
"Sounds good to me." I said

I walked over to the coffee table where I had sat my purse down earlier before turning around and following him out the door. After getting into his truck and pulling out of the parking lot he finally spoke.

"You still wear your headset constantly?" He asked stealing a peek at me.  
"I don't feel right if I don't." I defended causing him to chuckle at me.  
"Anyways, mind being in my vlog today?" He asked pulling out his phone, "I haven't recorded anything today yet and figured now would be a great time."  
"Oh sure!" I said smiling.

I've never been in any of his vlogs before. Actually to be honest I've never watched any of his vlogs. I was definitely excited to be in one though. I sat and watched as he got his phone ready and the hit record.

"Hey guys! I'm here with a special person today." He said with a smile before turning the camera on me, "I want you all to meet my cousin Lily, say hi Lily!"  
"Hi guys!" I said happily.  
"Why don't you tell them what we're doing?" Ken said  
"Well we're on our way to Walmart because my dear cousin here has no snackage in his house." I told them giggling, "And we need our snacks to fuel our late night gaming sessions."  
"Yep." He said turning the camera back on him, "We may even record a co-op together."  
"That sounds like a good idea." I told him  
"So Lily, tell them why you're here." He said turning the camera on me once again.  
"Well I live in Florida and every year my family and I come here to visit Ken and his family." I said, "And like always I'm staying with my awesome cousin."  
"Awe, she's so sweet." He said

We kept the vlog going as we shopped. Joking around and having a good time together. We ended up stopping the recording before checking out. Once we were back at the apartment we grabbed the bags and carried them into the apartment. Like always, despite Ken's protests took the liberty of putting the groceries. Once I was done with that I headed into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"Wow! That was super fun Ken!" I said smiling.  
"It's my normal day to day thing." He said.  
"Well I understand why you do it." I told him, "Anyways, what should we do?"  
"Well how about you make yourself at home and I'll make us some food." He told me.  
"I'll do ahead and set up my laptop and get it ready so that we can play something later." I told him, "Sounds good to me." He said

With that I went to work on setting up my gaming station next to his. I was kinda nervous to record a co-op together sometime while I was here considering I've never done it before. When I was finally satisfied with my set up Ken called to me telling me the food was done. I hurried to the kitchen realizing just how hungry I was.

Once we were done eating we headed over to our stations to play some games. As we started setting up to play some Worms Revolution Ken decided to strike up a conversation.

"So hows your neighbor Ryan?" He asked casually.  
"Pretty good." I told him smirking, "Been texting him off and on since I left Monday."  
"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together." Ken said chuckling.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Well how often do you stay at your parents?" He asked me.  
"Not often." I told him  
"Exactly." He said, "Usually only before you come out here and I never caught onto it all week."  
"It's okay Ken." I told him, "You just weren't thinking outside the box."

We ended up playing worms until neither one of us could keep our eyes open anymore. Finally we both decided it was time to head to bed. Not realizing that it was almost 5 am. So we both got up from our stations and I headed for my couch that he had taken the time to set up for me and him his room. As soon as I hit the couch I was out.

I awoke the next day to Ken's voice. As I lay there listening I realized that he must be recording one of his Lets Plays. I slowly sat up and looked over to find him deep into the game he was playing. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had a bear hat over his headset. Leave it to my cousin to do something like that. I sat watching him with a smile on my face, unfortunately he was done recording shortly after. That's when he finally realized I had been watching him.

"Well morning sleepy head." He said, "Well more like afternoon."  
"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.  
"Like two." He said chuckling.  
"Wow." I said, "I did sleep pretty late."  
"Yea you did." He said, "But its okay."  
"So whats the plan for today?" I asked  
"Well I'm not sure yet." He said, "The only plan I have is a live stream tonight."  
"A live stream?" I asked confused  
"Yea, a fellow YouTuber of mine does a live stream every Saturday night." He said, "And I promised him I would participate tonight."  
"Well that sounds fun." I told him.

Little did I know that tonight's fun would bring some dark secrets to my attention.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

**Hello there lovelies. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Been going through a tough time. Recently got my heart broken after a year and a half relationship. So I'm trying to heal. But I knew that I should update cause y'alls reviews tend to be very uplifting to me. **

**But anyways. I shall be attempting to update more frequently now. I've finally gotten myself into the writing mode again. So I'm very excited to get back into my stories.**

**Without further a due. Please enjoy this new update. **

**Leave a review if you enjoy and I'll see you on the next story that I decide to update, byeeee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets Revealed**

I made my way out of the bathroom after grabbing a quick shower to find Ken sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down on the other end before pulling my legs up and resting my feet on his lap.

"Since when did I become a foot rest?" Ken asked smiling.

"As of right now." I said giggling, "Anyways, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, while you were in the shower Mom called and said there's a family dinner were expected to be at." He said

"Ah, when we suppose to be there?" I asked

"Well I figured we could head over there soon." He told me, "We can hang with the family and chill by the pool."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. "I said smiling, "I can work on my tan a bit."

"Yeah, you're looking kind of white." He picked, "Hard to believe that you live in Florida."

"Hey now!" I whined, "I spend to much time inside."

"Obviously." He said smiling, "Anyways we might as well get ready to head over then."

"Alright." I told him.

With that I swung my legs off of Ken and stood up before heading over to my bags. I routed through it to find my bathing suit. I then pulled out one of my sun dresses as well before heading off to the bathroom to change into my bathing suit. I then threw my sundress on over it before heading back out to my bags again. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and once I was finished Ken and I headed out.

"So." I said once we headed out onto the road, "Whats this live stream consist of?"

"Well it's called Late Night with Cry and Russ." He said, "And we all get together and play games."

"Ah, and you do it live?' I asked

"Yeah, Cry usually streams it and people can view Cry's perspective and we're all on Skype with him." He said

"Oh. Well it sounds like its going to be fun." I said

"Yeah it usually is." He said

"And this Cry guy is okay with me joining tonight?" I asked

"Actually he doesn't know you'll be joining us tonight." He said smiling, "It's gonna be a surprise."

"Oh, sounds sneaky." I said smiling, "Seems like today is going to be pretty eventful."

**~Cry's POV~**

I sat staring at my computer as I began to upload the video for tonight's Live Stream. As I sat waiting my mind started to drift and like usual it drifted to Lily. It's been six days and I was missing her like crazy. I was trying everything to keep my mind sane. Russ and Jund could tell something is up with me but like most things I've kept to myself.

Yes, that is correct. Not only have I been keeping Cry a secret from Lily, I have essentially been keeping Lily a secret from Cry. Knowing my friends they would probably go insane with the news that a girl has actually caught my attention. Part of me knew deep down though that I would have to tell her sooner or later before I got myself in too deep.

I have actually been pondering this thought for the past few days. When would be a good time to come clean to her? As I thought about it, it made me nervous. I was afraid that she might think differently of me. It was a terrifying thought actually. Mostly because I enjoyed the fact that there was someone, other than my family, who looked at me as just a normal man. Someone who liked me for who I was and not just as a person who is quite famous in the internet world.

Deep down I hoped that once I did come clean that she would still look at me as Ryan. That she wouldn't think any less of me, or any higher of me just because of my YouTube fame. Though I knew there was only one way to figure all this out, which meant I had to tell her. So I made the decision that I would tell her when she gets back.

I turned my attention back to my computer screen to find that the video was ready to be finished with the uploading process. Once it was finished I got up from my chair and out to my kitchen to make sure I had everything I would need for tonight's stream. Upon opening my refrigerator, I found that I was lacking energy drinks. Which was essential for the stream night, so I knew I'd have to run to the store real quick. So I made my way back into my bedroom and grabbed my wallet and keys.

Once I had them I glanced down at my mask. I stood there staring at it for a few before shrugging and turning away from it. If I don't wear it when I'm out with Lily, then I really don't need to wear it while she is gone. I paused slightly in my living room making sure there wasn't anything else I may be forgetting before finally heading on my way.

As I pulled out of the parking lot my phone stared vibrating in my pocket I opened it to find it was a message from Russ asking what tonight's schedule was, which caused me to roll my eyes. I decided I'd call him since I was driving.

"Hey." He finally answered

"Watch the video." I said

"To lazy." He said

"You know the video is like a minute long, you can't just take the time to watch it like everyone else?" I asked

"Yeah, but its more fun to bother you about it." He said

"Well first we got some Worms, then some Left for Dead 2, Counter Strike, One of your famous game shows, Gmod, then wind down hour." I told him.

"Sounds good, I got everything prepped for the game show." He said, "Anyways, What're you up to?"

"On my way to Walmart to get some energy drinks for tonight's stream and maybe some other essentials." I told him.

"Oh thinking of that, I should go check and see if I need anything for tonight." He said

"Then go check friend." I said

"Alright, I'll let you go." He said, "Talk to you tonight."

"Alright, later." I said

With that I ended the call just as I was pulling into Walmart parking lot. I found a parking space and parked before killing the engine and getting out. I then walked in Walmart to do a little bit of shopping.

**~Later that night~**

I sat at my computer prepping for the start of the stream which is due to start in about a half hour. Suddenly the familiar sound of a Skype call came through my speaker and my screen showed that Ken was calling.

"Hey." I greeted upon answering, "What's up?"

"Hey Cry." Ken said, "I have a guest here with me tonight and wanted you to meet them before the stream."

"Oh?" I asked

"Yeah, hold on let me add her." He said

"Hello there." I heard a very familiar voice that caused me to freeze in my place. No, it couldn't be.

"Cry, meet my cousin Lily." Ken said, "Lily meet Cry."

"Hello Cry." She said

I stayed silent not believing what was going on. I couldn't believe that Lily, was none other than my good friend Ken's cousin. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to find out this I was pulled from my thoughts by Ken.

"Cry you still there?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." I said as my voiced squeaked, "Hello Lily."

"You know Cry, you and Lily live in the same state." Ken said

I sat there a second as I built up the courage. I might as well come clean now instead of trying to lie.

"Yeah I know." I said shyly.

"Wait, how do you know?" He asked confused.

"How's your vacation going Lily?" I asked shyly, nervous about what is about to happen.

"Ryan?!" She asked surprised.

That's when it really hit me that I had some explaining to do.


End file.
